


octopuses give the best hugs

by peachsneakers



Series: sanders sides agere [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling, Fluff, Intrulogical, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus has a surprise.





	octopuses give the best hugs

Logan sighs, rubbing his eyes. Exhaustion looms like an ever-present specter, but he's gotten Thomas's schedule done for the next two weeks, barring any surprises, and he supposes he'll have to be content with that.

An exuberant knock sounds on the door and Logan smiles. Only one person is always excited enough to knock like that. Sure enough, when Logan answers it, Remus nearly bowls him over, octopus plushie in one hand and coloring book haphazardly flapping in the other. The octopus onesie he's wearing cues Logan in on what's going on, as Remus barrels past him and flops on the bed with a giggle.

"I sneaked out!" Remus declares happily, as Logan closes and locks the door. "Only Dee Dee saw me. That's 'k, right?"

"Of course it is," Logan warmly says. "Dee Dee is your friend." _And Deceit will never mock you,_ he thinks, but doesn't say. Remus wouldn't understand properly right now, anyway. He's age regressed. 

Sometimes he does that. Logan isn't sure why, although he can hazard a guess or two. He _thinks_ it stems from the pressure of Remus's intrusive thoughts. When he's a child, they calm down. He still _has_ them. But there isn't that manic pressure there. 

"Dee Dee _is_ my friend," Remus says. "Um, I forgot my crayons." He looks up with a sheepish smile. Logan goes to the closet, pulling out the large box of regression gear he has stored in the very back, under a box of spare ties (just in case anyone is ever brave enough to venture into his room, although he keeps it locked when he's not there, anyway). Remus's eyes light up when he sees the jumbo pack of crayons that Logan has stored in there, and makes grabby hands at them until Logan presses them into his fingers.

"There you go," Logan says. "Do you need anything else? Pacifier, sippy cup, snacks?" Remus ponders for a moment, fingers loosely wrapped around a teal crayon.

"Paci," he says. "P'ease." Remus's pacifier is green and decorated with an octopus. He happily pops it into his mouth.

"Anything else?" Logan asks, knowing that sometimes it takes a few tries.

"You," Remus says, pulling out his paci for a second. "Wanna cuddle."

That speaks volumes about why he's here, Logan thinks as he takes up a spot on the bed, letting Remus rest back against him while he colors. Normally, Remus is perfectly content to color or watch his cartoons alone. Logan never actually leaves him _alone_, but Remus is still surprisingly independent even when regressed (much to Deceit's dismay, as his secondary caregiver).

Remus gets clingy when something's wrong. When his intrusive thoughts get a little _too_ personal. When one of the others have said or done something that cut just a little too deep. He doesn't know what it is yet (and he won't, not while Remus is regressed. Remus never talks about stuff like that when he's a child), but he will.

"Lo Lo?" Remus asks, drawing him free of his reverie. "Look what I did." He points down at the paper. It's a picture of Cinderella, only Remus has drawn her foot being ripped off. It's...a little too graphic for Logan's tastes, but he praises Remus anyway. It's not like Remus can help it. He's _tried_ coloring and drawing stuff that Roman would. But no matter how cutesy and innocuous the prompt, it always comes out like-

Well, like this.

"Lo Lo, here," Remus says, draping his octopus plushie around Logan's neck. Logan blinks in surprise.

"Thank you, cephy," he says, shortening 'cephalopod' into Remus's favorite nickname, regressed or not. "What's this for?"

"You look like you need it," Remus says with a shrug and returns to his coloring.

Touching one of Remus's treasured octopus's plush arms with a gentle hand, Logan can't help but smile.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] octopuses give the best hugs by peachsneakers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567849) by [I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress)


End file.
